Siempre tenemos pesadillas
by mpwhispers
Summary: 1. Se desarrolla luego de que a Scully le diagnostican el cáncer.


**Ajajajajaj. Crédito de la existencia de los personajes a Chris Carter y quienes corresponda.**

**Crédito del desarrollo de esta historia a mí :( **

**Se desarrolla luego de que a Scully le diagnostican el cáncer.**

Mulder toca la puerta del departamento de Scully con prisa, temiendo por primera vez en mucho tiempo de manera sincera al correr del tiempo, a la prisa que lleva el mismo por arrebatar a las personas lo que más aman. Sus manos sudan y tiemblan y una sensación de pánico empieza a susurrar contra su piel palabras desalentadoras; pero tiene que persistir.

En el pasillo que da al departamento de la joven agente la luz amarilla y pálida de las lámparas lo iluminan lo suficiente para que Scully pueda observarlo a través de la mirilla de la puerta.

Escucha su voz, la voz de Scully y luego el clic característico de la puerta abriéndose, justo cuando estaba convenciéndose que era muy tarde y ella debería estar descansando, justo cuando estaba a punto de irse. Está sorprendido, sus ojos abiertos como los de un ciervo frente a un auto momentos antes de ser atropellado.

—¿Mulder? —la voz de ella suena opacada, amortiguada por su muñeca que intenta detener una vez más una hemorragia nasal tan común en ella las últimas semanas.

Esa vista, de ella frágil y vulnerable por causa de la rebeldía de su cuerpo contra ella misma, lo asusta aún más, le hace consciente una y otra vez de la principal razón por la que está allí. —Yo —el hombre de cabello castaño queda mudo, perturbado, abrumado por el dolor en su pecho, cegado por el miedo.

¿Es que acaso ella ha perdido más peso y está más pálida? ¿o es solo producto de la luz tenue de la única lámpara que ilumina la habitación?

—Entra —invita la mujer de cabello rojo a la vez que se aparta de la puerta y posteriormente camina hacia el baño para limpiar la sangre de su rostro. Agradece en el silencio largo y cómodo, agradece que él no la haya cuestionado, que no la haya agobiado sobre su bienestar como las primeras veces que su nariz sin previo aviso empezaba a gotear el líquido rojo.

Mulder espera un momento, reúne valor y luego camina con pasos largos, apresurado, siguiendo las huellas invisibles de ella hacia su baño. La puerta está abierta y puede observarla cómo lo mira por el rabillo de su ojo, los roles se han invertido, ella lo cuestiona en silencio, mitad preocupada, mitad divertida. Su cara, con las bolsas marcadas bajo los ojos, su cuerpo entero permanecen bajo la luz del baño mientras él está oculto, envuelto casi en su totalidad por la sombra que abarca la mayor parte del cuarto.

Cuando termina de limpiar su rostro la joven agente camina los pocos pasos que los separan con largas zancadas; posa sus manos, ahora frías y húmedas sobre las mejillas ahora empapadas de lágrimas de su compañero. Escucha un "te amo" débil y brutalmente honesto de los labios de él, de su corazón. Niega lenta, muy lenta y perezosamente con su rostro. —No es posible Mulder —susurra. Siente las lágrimas también caer por su rostro, siente su corazón roto, siente no tener esperanza.

Mulder sorbe con su nariz, la agitación de la rabia late con fuerza en la circulación de su sangre. Da un paso atrás, se aleja de su toque, del toque de ella. —No —su voz escapa agitada y breve —no voy a aceptar que tu pesimismo opaque lo poco que nos queda.

Ella hace un intento de hablar, de interrumpir su diatriba, pero se ve incapaz ahora que la sinceridad brutal y profunda de sus sentimientos, de los sentimientos de él, se ve expuesta.

—Tú misma admitiste amarme, ¿qué importa un maldito cáncer Scully? —esta vez en contra de sus emociones heridas y de la reacción de su cuerpo cerca del de ella, da un paso adelante, más cerca, más íntimo.

La pelirroja agacha su rostro un poco, solo un poco, lo suficiente para escapar de la mirada en busca de respuestas de él.

Por primera vez Mulder no busca la verdad en Ovnis o en actividades paranormales, la busca en ella, en sus labios.

Scully exhala e inhala esperando encontrar valor, levanta su rostro despacio, deteniendo su mirada en los botones de la gabardina del hombre frente a ella, más alto, más expuesto de lo que alguna vez lo ha visto. —Importa mucho Mulder —la voz de ella recupera la fuerza y la voluntad características mismas que suele usar en los interrogatorios o al dirigirse profesionalmente en su campo de trabajo, se despersonaliza del momento.

Él gira su cabeza incrédulo de que ella haga algo así, y antes de que pueda formular una pregunta o una acusación ella interrumpe cualquier acción.

—Importa mucho —repite, ahora el tono de su voz es solo un poco más bajo, pero igual de profesional, una máscara para cubrir el dolor. —Si yo muero. No —exclama al observar en el rostro de él la intención de debatir —Sabes tan bien como yo que las probabilidades de sobrevivir son bajas, casi escasas por no decir imposibles. Si yo muero te rompería el corazón.

Él la mira, la mirada de ambos está conectada.

Respiran. Inhalan, exhalan.

—Solo intentémoslo Scully. —quizá es por el tono angustioso con que sus cuerdas vocales deciden vibrar ahora, porque termina sonando como una súplica.

—Mulder —sonríe de lado, un recuerdo la aborda. El apellido de él suena más íntimo que su nombre.

Ninguno de los dos se percata del momento en que ha dejado de existir distancia alguna entre ambos, sus labios se rozan, la respiración de ambos se ve mezclada en el aire.

—¿Por favor? —se aferra sin fuerza al antebrazo de ella que cuelga a su lado.

Es ella quien cierra la ínfima distancia, casi inexistente, presiona sus labios en un beso casto, lleno de vida y de dolor, lleno de miedo y de esperanza.

**Por si no me expresé bien. Sucede que Mulder va al departamento de ella en algún punto de la noche. **

**Dejen sus comentarios y críticas constructivas por favor. 3**

**Si hay alguien que siga la historia de Coincidir: lamento no haber subido capítulo, la verdad es que necesitaba sacarme esta idea de la cabeza primero.**

**Besos.**


End file.
